


a smile takes a hold of me

by notquiteaghost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Marius have been dating for just under a year. It's about time certain introductions were made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a smile takes a hold of me

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'one thing is for sure' by the spill canvas.

Marius is still half-asleep, halfway through making a pot of coffee, when Courfeyrac says, "Oh, by the way, my brother and sister are coming over later."

Because Marius is still half-asleep, what Courfeyrac has said doesn't really register, and he just makes a humming noise and continues making coffee.

And then, once he's made and drank the coffee, and Courfeyrac's words have actually sunk in, he freezes where he's leaning against the kitchen counter and says (okay, maybe it's more of a squeak), "Um, what?"

"My brother and sister." Courfeyrac repeats, around a mouthful of toast. Marius doesn't even mind he's talking with his mouth full, because living with Courfeyrac has desensitized him to most bad habits by way of necessity. "They're coming over later. We're probably going to order pizza and maybe watch a film or something."

"Right." Marius says. "Okay. Are you... Am I expected to be present?"

Courfeyrac huffs a laugh. "Yes, Marius, they want to meet you. Why wouldn't they? We've been going out almost a year now, after all."

"You're not expecting me to introduce you to my relatives, are you?" Marius asks. "Because that... that wouldn't end well. At all."

"Marius, you were disowned because your grandfather found out you were donating 'his' money to charity." Courfeyrac says, fondly exasperated. "I shudder to think how he'd react if you introduced him to your boyfriend."

Marius thinks about it, just for a second, and then does actually shudder. That's the stuff of nightmares.

"When are your siblings getting here?" He asks, sitting down across from Courfeyrac and stealing a piece of his toast.

Courfeyrac shrugs. "Sometime after three? I'm not sure. I'll warn you beforehand, promise."

"Okay." Marius says, mouth full of toast, because maybe if he does it too, Courfeyrac will realise how damn gross it is. 

And that, for the moment, is that.

\---

When Courfeyrac goes to pick his siblings up from the airport, Marius takes the opportunity to call Cosette.

"Marius, hi!" She says, sounding pleased. "Is there something you need?"

Marius says, in one ever-so-slightly-panicked breath, "Courfeyrac's brother and sister are coming over later they want to meet me help." 

"Right." Cosette says. "And you're panicking?"

"Of course I'm panicking, it's the one thing I'm good at. I could win a gold medal in panicking."

Cosette laughs. "Of course, silly me for asking. How long until they get there?"

"Courfeyrac just went to get them from the airport. So an hour or so, I guess." Marius shrugs, even though Cosette can't actually see him. She can probably hear it, at least. He can certainly hear her body language - loose, easy, she probably hasn't even gotten out of bed yet - almost as well as her words.

"And are you going out somewhere? For dinner or something?"

"Courfeyrac doesn't do meals out." Marius says, immediately. "He's too lower class. Fancy restaurants bring him out in hives."

Cosette laughs again. "And yet he's dating you, Eton born and bred. So you're, what? Staying in?"

"Ordering pizza, and possibly watching a film."

"So you don't need to worry about clothes or food or etiquette, or even making polite conversation." Cosette pauses. "What, exactly, are you worrying about here?"

"That they'll hate me." Marius says, like it's obvious. Because it is. What else does he ever worry about? "That they'll think I'm horrid and Courfeyrac's way out of my league and I don't deserve to date him."

"They won't hate you." Cosette replies, without missing a beat. "Why would they hate you? You've got Courfeyrac's taste in films, and you're so polite it could kill a man, and you've got a heart the size of a small planet. And you're adorable. What's not to love?"

Marius flushes.

"...Thanks." He says, once he's done blushing. He's not sure what he was expecting Cosette to say, but it wasn't that. He forgets how high an opinion she has of him sometimes.

"Anytime." Cosette says. Marius can hear her fond smile. "Now, how much longer do you think you've got? Because I really need to rant to someone about my boss, he's been driving me _insane_..."

\---

Marius is still on the phone to Cosette when Courfeyrac gets back.

"...We could always-- Was that the door?" Cosette asks, just as Marius is getting up to open it.

"Yeah." Marius answers, as he pulls open the door to reveal Courfeyrac and two people Marius vaguely recognises from pictures. "It's Courf."

"Ah, okay." Cosette says. "I'll let you go, then. Email me later?"

"Of course." Marius promises, smiling politely at Courfeyrac's siblings before retreating back into the kitchen. "Love you."

"Love you too." Cosette says, and then hangs up. Marius sets his phone on the counter and stretches out his arm, trying to get rid of the ache caused by holding it in one place for almost an hour and a half. 

"That Cosette?" Courfeyrac asks from the doorway. Marius nods. "Isn't she in Kenya?" 

"Her dad pays our phone bills." Marius beckons him over, and he comes willingly, smiling happily before Marius pulls him in for a kiss. 

There's little Marius likes doing more than kissing Courfeyrac. He's incredibly good at it, and he makes the best noises, like the tiny moan he lets out when Marius sucks at his bottom lip. It's intoxicating. Marius could kiss him for days. 

Except, of course, he can't, because Courfeyrac's brother and sister are here. They're only a (very thing) wall away, in fact. So he reluctantly pulls back, using the fingers he wound through Courfeyrac's hair to keep him from following.

Courfeyrac makes an annoyed huffing noise, which Marius rolls his eyes at. "Courf, your brother and sister are in the next room. Do you really want them to walk in on you making out with someone?" "Wouldn't be the first time." Courfeyrac mutters, but he doesn't try to kiss Marius again, which means he knows Marius is right. 

"Come on," Marius says, walking towards the living room and tugging Courfeyrac along with him, "You said something about pizza, didn't you?" 

\---

Courfeyrac's sister is called Naomi, and she's got big, blue eyes exactly like Courfeyrac, and long, red hair she's pulled into a ponytail, and she's tall and curvy. She's got a laugh you could hear from a mile away, an ease in her own skin that appears to be genetic, and the first thing she said to Marius was, "You hurt my brother and they'll never find your body, understood?"

Courfeyrac's brother is called Luke. He's got a mop of curly dark hair, eyes the colour of silver, and a mouth that seems to be perpetually smirking. He's also got two full sleeves of tattoos, and a lip ring, and he gives off the anarchist-brick-throwing-punk vibe almost as well as Enjolras. And the first thing he said to Marius was, "You hurt my brother and they won't _want_ to find your body." in a tone that reminded Marius scarily of Montparnasse. If he has his way, the two will never, ever meet.

They ordered pizza, with Courfeyrac doing that thing where he decides what you want without asking but is somehow bang on anyway, but have yet to put a film on, too busy with the lengthy discussion they're having about classism.

Marius had worried Courfeyrac's siblings wouldn't be overly political - he's honestly not sure he's capable of holding a conversation that doesn't in some way relate to politics anymore - but he now has no idea where the hell he got that from, because of course Courfeyrac's siblings are overly political. They're exactly the kind of people the government is always trying to fuck over, obviously they're going to be neck-deep in politics. It's not like they've got much choice.

"He's trying to re-establish a Victorian mentality." Naomi is saying, waving both hands wildly. The more passionate she gets, the more Marius can see the family resemblance. "He wants the public to think that the poor are poor because of moral failings, and continue to be poor because they're lazy, and we shouldn't support them because they're lazy and morally corrupt and undeserving of our support."

"As if the government's role isn't explicitly to support it's people." Marius adds, nodding. "As if the government was created to coddle one select margin of it's people and fuck all the rest over in the process."

"Oh, I _like_ you." Naomi replies with a grin.

Marius, despite himself, flushes. And opens his mouth to reply, but before he can say anything, Courfeyrac says, "He's not just a pretty face. Though he is very, very pretty." Which just makes him flush harder.

He doesn't need to look to know Courfeyrac's grinning smugly. Or to kick him in the shin.

"Hey!" Courfeyrac protests.

"I think you deserved that, actually." Luke says, with a grin of his own. "As pretty as your boy is when he blushes, Johnny, there's no need to go out of your way to make it happen. That's just cruel."

Something warm spreads rapidly through Marius' chest when Luke calls him Courfeyrac's boy. Even though they've been dating almost a year, he's still a complete and utter dork when it comes to things like that. (Because he's Courfeyrac's now, and Courfeyrac is his, and that's the best thing in the whole entire world).

"Yeah, well, fuck you." Courfeyrac grumbles. Marius laughs, and Courfeyrac sticks his tongue out at him before saying, "Can we go back to ranting about David Cameron? Please?"

"Well, if you insist." Naomi says, amused. "You were saying, Marius?"

Marius, so glad to be getting on so well with Courfeyrac's siblings and always eager and willing to rant about David Cameron, says, "Well, there's the stereotype of the person on benefits, right?"

\---

It's almost midnight when Naomi and Luke leave - they're staying in a nearby hotel, apparently, because "if there's one thing I never need to hear again, Johnny, it's you having sex." - but Marius isn't tired in the slightest, a rarity in recent weeks. Between his two jobs, all of the overtime he's been doing, the shifts he picked up at the cafe for Eponine, and the ever-exhausting work for Les Amis, he's not been properly well-rested in months.

But his body seems to have forgotten that, right now, thanks to all of the Coke he's been drinking and the hours-long passionate and engaging conversation and the way Courfeyrac is looking at him.

"That went well, right?" He asks, because he has to. "They don't hate me?"

Courfeyrac rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. "Of course they don't. They loved you, darling. How could they not?"

"Right. Great." Marius says, like the awkward dork he is. "Um."

Courfeyrac rolls his eyes again, and then pulls Marius onto the sofa and into his lap and in for a kiss. He tastes like Sprite and smoke and Courf, and Marius can't help but moan quietly, because that taste never stops being amazing or going straight to his cock. 

They spend several long minutes just making out like teenagers, Marius' fingers wrapped tight through Courfeyrac's hair and Courfeyrac's hands settled low on Marius' hips, until Marius is so hard he's having trouble thinking straight and he has to break away to just breathe for a while.

"We should take this to the bedroom." Courfeyrac says, and Marius is nodding before he's even finished his sentence. Courfeyrac grins, wide and wicked, and picks Marius up - which probably shouldn't be as hot as it is, but Jesus _Christ_ is it hot - and carries him into their bedroom.

It doesn't take Marius long to forget all about Courfeyrac's siblings, or his insecurities, or indeed his name. Courfeyrac's good like that.

And, the next morning, when Naomi and Luke reappear and demand to be shown 'the sights', Marius doesn't hesitate before smiling and grabbing his coat and asking if they'd rather go to a museum or an abbey, because that's about all this city has to offer. All in all, the meeting was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify: courfeyrac's first name is john. yes, those are purposefully three biblical names; courf's parents are that kind of obnoxious baptist (this is also why marius will never meet courf's parents).
> 
> i am here [here](http://idoubtthereforeimightbe.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
